<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need Me by keylimebye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363628">Need Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimebye/pseuds/keylimebye'>keylimebye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm just projecting onto Jisung, M/M, Protective Minho, jisung is insecure, minho loves jisung so much as everyone should</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimebye/pseuds/keylimebye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung is finally dating Minho. But is he happy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! this is a quick story I wrote because I am currently in my late night feels and I needed to get my thoughts out. I wanted to show how insecurities and self confidence affect relationships. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was so happy.</p><p> </p><p>He was elated, on the moon, ecstatic, all the good feelings in the world a person could possible feel.</p><p> </p><p>He was finally dating Minho.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Minho. The junior dance major with godly visuals and dancing skills that made everyone fall in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>He was kind, outgoing, smart, and had a confident aura that just made him so much more attractive.</p><p> </p><p>After months of dancing around each other and their friends constantly teasing them, Minho had finally asked Jisung out and Jisung had never been happier.</p><p> </p><p>But why did he feel like he was feeling every negative feeling possible too?</p><p> </p><p>Jisung wanted to celebrate and shout to the whole world that Minho was his and he was Minho’s.</p><p> </p><p>But why did he feel like he wanted to hide from the world too?</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since Minho had asked him out and at first, Jisung was so happy that he couldn’t sleep and spent every minute texting Minho.</p><p> </p><p>But by the second day, he started doubting.</p><p> </p><p>Was he good enough for Minho?</p><p> </p><p>Minho deserved everything and Jisung didn’t feel like he had much to offer.</p><p> </p><p>He was loud but not in a good way. He was annoying, a distraction, and not even half as pretty as Minho.</p><p> </p><p>Not only did he not have a lot to offer, but he also took a lot of energy to be around.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he was so loud that his friends had to focus on tuning him out but sometimes he became so separated from the world that his friends had to try to draw him out.</p><p> </p><p>He was tiring, a burden.</p><p> </p><p>And here he was, on a Sunday night, holed up in his bed under three blankets with the lights off and his phone screen being the only visible thing in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Felix had offered for him to come with their other friends Seungmin and Hyunjin to have a “00 line night” where they would go out for food and just chill.</p><p> </p><p>But Jisung didn’t want to ruin the fun with his mood so he declined with the excuse of “catching up on sleep”.</p><p> </p><p>He did need to catch up on sleep, but he certainly wouldn’t be doing it soon.</p><p> </p><p>He heard his phone buzz and it had also been buzzing for the past two hours, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at them.</p><p> </p><p>After laying in his bed for another 20 minutes he finally checked his phone to see if there were any emergencies.</p><p> </p><p>He squinted his eyes as he looked at the bright numbers on the screen: 12:05 am.</p><p> </p><p>Had he really been in bed for that long? A whole day?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>5:32 pm </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>From: Minnie hyung</em>❤️</p><p>
  <em>sungie save me from my boring shift :(( </em>
</p><p>
  <em>there are no customers</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>6:45 pm </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>From: Minnie hyung</em>❤️</p><p>
  <em>ugh i finally just finished my shift </em>
</p><p>
  <em>wanna get something to eat? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i’ll buy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>7:04 pm</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>From: Minnie hyung</em>❤️</p><p>
  <em>sungie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>did you fall asleep?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>8:15 pm </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>From: Minnie hyung</em>❤️</p><p>
  <em>sungie you’re worrying me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are you sick?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>should i come over?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you usually never refuse free food?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>8:40 pm </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>From: Minnie hyung</em>❤️</p><p>
  <em>sungie </em>
</p><p>
  <em>love?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are you okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>if you’re sleeping call me when you wake up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i love you </em>
</p><p><strong><em>3 missed called from </em></strong><strong><em>Minnie hyung</em></strong>❤️</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the way that he was just so tired, and he didn’t even know from what.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the way that lately it felt like he couldn’t do anything right.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the way that everyone had keep asking him if he was alright lately and stared at him like they wanted to say something but didn’t know if they should.</p><p> </p><p>But it was definitely the way that Minho was just being so sweet when Jisung was being so rude and Minho never failed to show how much he cared for Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>But Jisung was mad.</p><p> </p><p>Mad at himself that he let himself think it was okay to date Minho when he wasn’t good enough.</p><p> </p><p>Mad at Minho because why was he doing this to himself?</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t he get it?</p><p> </p><p>Jisung wasn’t good enough for Minho and Minho deserved so much better.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn’t Minho see that?</p><p> </p><p>Why was he giving Jisung affection and attention that he didn’t deserve?</p><p> </p><p>Jisung knew it. He was sure that other students knew it too but couldn’t say it to his face because he was Minho’s boyfriend. He was sure that his friends knew it too but didn’t want to say anything. He was sure that Minho could see it if he paid enough attention.</p><p> </p><p>Right then, Jisung had a new realization.</p><p> </p><p>Was Minho doing this out of pity?</p><p> </p><p>That was the only reason there could be.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt himself tear up at the thought. He knew he was right but still didn’t want to accept it. But he didn’t cry because he knew that crying would do nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He tugged the blankets tighter around him and curled up into an even tinnier lump.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes but the sleep would never come to him.</p><p>***</p><p>Jisung spent the next day in bed. He couldn’t bring himself to get out and he was sure that even if he went to class it wouldn’t be useful since he couldn’t focus at all.</p><p> </p><p>He had no energy at all.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung bitterly thought, he even drained himself.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what time it was but he guessed it was some time in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>He had heard multiple knocks on his door and voices outside his door but he didn’t have enough energy to make out who they belonged to.</p><p> </p><p>His phone was constantly buzzing and dinging the entire day and eventually, his phone died since he didn’t move to charge it last night.</p><p> </p><p>He preferred it that way, he just wanted to be alone but couldn’t be bothered to get up to silence his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He felt ashamed of himself.</p><p> </p><p>How could he think that last night?</p><p> </p><p>How could he think so badly of his friends and boyfriend who tried their best to love him dearly?</p><p> </p><p>How could he complain when they were already doing the most for him?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t deserve to be in their presence.</p><p> </p><p>This was what he deserved. The dark. Alone.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to love normally but he didn’t know how to. He wanted to be normal like everyone else and not have these ups and downs. But that’s who he was. Han Jisung. Unstable. An imperfection.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was finally able to gather a little energy to consider getting out of bed and apologize to his friends for worrying them when he heard a loud ruckus outside his room. Next thing he knew, his door was being kicked open, and right there stood the one person Jisung didn’t want to face.</p><p> </p><p>Minho.</p><p> </p><p>His Minho.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet, patient, and kind Minho with ruffled hair and a distraught expression.</p><p> </p><p>Minho strode into Jisung’s room with an unreadable expression and stopped right him in front of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Han Jisung! Do you know how worried sick I was? You suddenly disappear, you don’t answer my calls, text me back, or anyone else! I was scared sick! What the fuck were you thinking?” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung had never been good at dealing with people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“I shouldn’t be here? I’m your boyfriend, I care about you,” </strong>Minho’s expression softened at the last statement. <strong>“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” </strong></p><p> </p><p>Jisung saw the pure adoration in Minho’s eyes and that couple with the apology that Minho didn’t need was the last straw for Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>He looked into Minho’s eyes, and felt his gaze harden for a second. Jisung looked like he was about to yell at Minho again when suddenly he took in a deep breath and started crying.</p><p> </p><p>Hard.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“W-why are you s-sorry. I-I should be s-sorry to you hyung. I-I’m too much for you and you d-deserve so much better and why are y-you caring for me when I don’t deserve it? I-I love hyungie s-so much but I r-really shouldn’t-t.” </strong>Jisung tried to explain himself more but he started crying harder that all his words started to blubber together and he couldn’t even tell what he wanted to say anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He felt warm arms wrap around him and even though he knew he shouldn’t, he melted into the embrace. Minho’s hugs were always firm, warm and comforting. There was no place in the world that Jisung would rather be than in Minho’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Minho held him tightly as he shushed him, <strong>“I know how your mind gets sometimes Sungie. It makes you feel like you should be by yourself, right?”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded weakly. <strong>“I can’t help it.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“It’s okay Sungie. We can’t help how we feel and you don’t have to restrain yourself from feeling things. I just need you to know that I’ll always be here for you. Always. The boys too.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“B-But you don’t-t have to. I’m n-not worth it.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho stared into Jisung’s eyes deeply, <strong>“Sungie, you mean everything to me in the world and I love you so much. We can never see ourselves for what we’re fully worth and that’s why we need other people.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s face probably showed that he was unconvinced, so Minho added, <strong>“Sungie, let me ask you a question. What do you think about me?” </strong></p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn’t even hesitate,<strong> “Hyung is perfect. You’re kind, sweet, smart, and just about everything I want. You’re dancing is perfection and it’s like you born for it. I love you so much because you’re my everything.” </strong></p><p> </p><p>Minho smiled at his answer, <strong>“What if I told you that sometimes I think that I’m not good at anything? That I feel like I didn’t try hard enough or that I should just quit dancing?”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Jisung shot up in Minho’s arms with a shocked expression, <strong>“Why would you ever think that? You deserve everything and I’ll fight anyone who thinks otherwise. Hyung doesn’t need to try harder, you’re perfect.”</strong> Jisung looked at Minho with honest eyes and Minho smiled when he saw the fire that started to rekindle in Jisung’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Minho leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jisung’s nose because he couldn’t hide how much he utterly adored the fragile boy in front of him. <strong>“That’s how I feel about you, Sungie. You’re my everything.” </strong></p><p> </p><p>Minho looked at Jisung with such pure eyes that were brimming with affection that even Jisung couldn’t deny.</p><p> </p><p>He just couldn’t comprehend it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“But why?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Because you’re you. You’re my funny, bright, dorky Jisung that has a passion like no other for music and producing. That brightens the room with your gummy smile and jokes that no one else can make. You’re so cute with your chubby cheeks and pretty eyes that always seem to shine. And you’re so strong for trying your best when you find things hard and you still always try so hard to find a reason to smile. You inspire me and everyone around you. You’re everything I want.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt himself blush and he looked down, <strong>“But will you always think that?” </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll love you for as long as you’ll let me.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was getting tired and he couldn’t deny himself anymore of the boy that was sitting in front of him, hugging him so close and preciously like he was a treasure he never wanted to let go.</p><p> </p><p>He may not fully believe Minho right now, but Minho always has a way of making him feel like anything is possible. Maybe one day, with Minho’s help, he can find a way to love himself maybe even a little bit.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Stoppppp, you can’t just say that so casually,”</strong> Jisung whined as he hid his face in his hands, missing the way that Minho’s face turned brighter and into the most whipped expression that their friends would surely make fun of him for if they saw.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“That’s enough Shakespeare, can you just stay for the night and cuddle me now,”</strong> Jisung looked at Minho with his best puppy eyes but it wasn’t like Minho was going to decline in the first place.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Alright you, big baby. But first let me do something.”</strong> Minho pulled out his phone and hit a contact, after a few rings, a familiar voice answered, <strong>“Minho?”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Chan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Hey hyung, I finally found Jisung and fortunately, he’s not dead like we all thought he was.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief was heard on the other side.<strong> “Thank god Min. We were all worried about Jisung.” </strong></p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt himself look down as he felt bad for worrying everyone so much. Minho noticed and squeezed his hand gently. It was almost like Chan had a sixth sense because in the next second he said, <strong>“Sungie don’t beat yourself up about it. We love you so of course we’d be worried for you.” </strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“But you do know we’re going to have a group talk tomorrow and a mandatory sleepover with a group cuddling session alright?” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung pretended to be annoyed and let out a play huff, <strong>“Alright fine hyung.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Alright Sung, get some rest. Minho you to.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho answered for them, <strong>“Will do hyung. Talk to you tomorrow.” </strong></p><p> </p><p>They ended the call and the two of them settled into Jisung’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Jisung was about to fall asleep with his head rested in the crook of Minho’s shoulder he thought to himself about how much he loved his friends and Minho.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he couldn’t love himself yet, they would always help him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dw everyone is not as mean to jisung as the fic shows, it's just jisung's mind overthinking. his friends and minho love him dearly uwu.  sorry about the ending I rushed bc I have an essay to finish for tmrw!! but also pls comment, i'd love to hear how u liked it!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>